Human Rave
by carrie.grace.lawrence
Summary: Bella dropped out of high school never went to college after edward left, instead she opens a club called Human Rave. Its opening night and the people she put on the not aloud in list is now in the club and what a party they will get to have. 3 shot
1. Chapter 1

The loud music and the beat of the speakers, this was my new scene, my new club. Human Rave. Edward was gone and good ridden, I didn't need him. He broke my heart. Screw him. My life was all sex and alcohol. Skimpy dresses fit my body perfectly. I didn't go to college. I didn't finish high school. I was living the life of a drop out and I loved it. Tonight was opening night of Human Rave and I was wearing a black dress with high pumps. The dress ran down my cleavage and on the straps it had diamond accents. The dress stopped close to mid thigh not even.

The new DJ blared the music and the whole structure shook. I had both male and female strippers on each side of the club and in the middle was the light up dance floor. The alcohol was at the entrance way. My bartenders were there wiping down the counter and the bouncer had just walked out of the club outside to let people in. I stood at the bar waiting for people to show and soon enough they all started to pour in. Human Rave was up and running.


	2. Chapter 2

Buttons by The Pussycat Dolls came on and I was dancing and grinding a really hot man. His hands all over me and mine all over him. It was starting to get really hot in here. My headset started to go off telling me there was an emergency. I was in no condition to answer an emergency now that I was almost drunk. If I had one more shot of tequila I would be gone.

"I'll be right back." I purred and he pushed his lips to mine quickly and I walked off the dance floor and I walked out to the Dave the bouncer.

"What's the problem?" I asked sourly. I hated when I was torn off the dance floor. I looked at him and his iPad was nestled in his arms telling him who was aloud in and who wasn't.

He didn't answer. "Why did you call me out?" I demanded for an answer.

"These people claim they know you." He said pointing his pen to the people in line.

I looked up and there were the Cullens, all of them, Carlisle and Esme included. "No, I don't know them, send them on their way." I told him and walked back into the club.

"Aw, come on Bella. Let them in, let them see how much you don't need them." The smaller part of me said. The smaller part of me always fought through the alcohol and won "Dave, let them in." I sighed into my headset. I was making a huge mistake, I knew that much but the alcohol made you do things you would regret and this was one of them. I didn't even bother to wait for them. I walked back inside and I found the bar again and the bar tender handed me another tequila. I shoved it down and I found the hot man again.

"Hey sexy." I slurred.

"Hey there beautiful you ready to get frisky?" He smiled an evil smile.

"Fuck me." I told him and he smiled and held me up against his body and grinded me until I was sore. The songs past and past and there were no interruptions. I soon had enough of him and I got off the man and walked over to the bar.

"Hit me." I ordered and the bartender Jack shook his head.

"Must be one successful night." He said.

"Oh yeah." I nodded biting my lips.

"You have a few people eyeing you down, should I get Dave to escort them out?" Jack asked.

"Who, where, are they suitable for grinding, maybe even fucking?" I asked my words weren't clear but Jack understood sadly as it was the tequila talking.

He leaned toward me and then slightly pointed to the Cullens who were sitting at a booth staring at me. I scrunched my nose and I almost gagged.

"Take a picture it lasts longer." I muttered knowing they would hear me.

"You know them?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, my ex boyfriends family." I told him, "Hit me with the bottle." I told him.

"I think you've had enough." Jack said.

"Do you want a job tomorrow?" I asked.

"How about a glass of it." He suggested.

"Bottle later." I compromised.

"We'll see." Jack said and took out the bottle of tequila and a glass. He poured it and I told him to hold it. I stumbled into the bathroom and picked up my hair and vomited in the toilet.

"Bella, Bella, are you in here?" A voice called it sounded like Rosalie or a Cullen.

I finished and wiped my mouth with the toilet paper. I walked out not answering the voice and I saw it was Rosalie Cullen. I gave her a glare and rinsed out my mouth.

"Bella, please talk to me." Rosalie pleaded.

"Hi, how are ya, would you stop staring at me, thanks, bye." I said all at once and then pushed passed her and walked back out. I adjusted my dress length to a shorter length. I strutted out and I walked back to the bar and drank the class of tequila Jack had set out.

"Man This is a great club." I said

"Maybe I should get you home." Jack said.

"No way, this is amazing, I love being the owner of this club." I smiled. I suddenly saw double of Jack and I started to laugh over nothing.

"Come on, Tiffany's going to take over." He said and told the other bar tender Tiffany to take his cover.

"Jack, I'm warning you." I warned for him to take me home.

"And I am warning you, you are going to have a major hang over tomorrow if you stay any longer." He crooned and then someone took my hand.

"I'll take her home." Someone said to Jack. I looked over and it was Edward.

"Get off me bastard." I told Edward.

"Come on Bella, I have my car." Edward pleaded.

"Get off me." I said again, I told jack I was getting my things and pulled away and walked to my office for my fur coat and bag. Jack followed or so I thought. It was Edward who was following me. I grabbed my leopard print fur coat and put it on and shoved pasted him.

"Bella, please let me talk to you, let me take you home." He asked again

"Get lost." I told him and walked to where Jack was waiting.


End file.
